The will of a Phoenix. Chapter 2
Chapter 2 Meeting Whitebeard. Lauren and the Doc kept walking towards the deck. She didn't talk much because she was trying to figure out what was going on. As they got on deck she could see lots of people and it made her feel like she was back at the first day of school. (For those of you that know the feeling it's worst then death I tell you. It makes you want to crawl into a hole and never come out.) Everyone was looking at her and she tried her best not to look scared. They finally got to the middle of the deck and Lauren looked at the man in a throne. She tries not to pick at her fingers as she smiles. Lauren: I just want to say thank you for saving and helping me. Lauren then bows to the man to show respect. The man then laughs. ?:GURARARARARA So you're the brat that was in the water? Lauren then stands back up and smiles. Lauren: Yes sir I am. He he well I guess being called a brat isn't new he he. Doc: Everyone I like you to meet Phoenix D Lauren. Lauren the man sitting in the middle is Whitebeard Aka Pops to us. The one next to him with the pineapple shaped hair is Marco and next to him is Thatch. I could go on and on and by the time I done with saying everyone's name it would be tomorrow. But for now I think you should know your on the Whitebeards pirate ship. When Doc said D Whitebeard looked at Lauren and wonder if she was a carrier. Marco: Yo Lauren it's nice to meet you. Glad your feeling better. Thatch: Welcome abroad Lauren. Lauren: Wait did you say pirates. But I thought never mind I'm not in that world anymore. Well you have a nice ship Mister Whitebeard Sir. Whitebeard: GRARARA You got some manners brat. Tell me how did you end up in the sea on a piece of wood girl. Lauren sighs as she looks at Whitebeard. She doesn't know how she ended up there all she could do is hope they believed her. Lauren: To tell you the truth Sir I don't know. The last thing I remember before I was knocked out was fighting with some idiots that I meet that day. When I woke up in the water I didn't have any clue how I got there. Whitebeard: So your saying you were fighting someone before you blacked out. So was there any boats nearby Marco? Marco: Not that I seen Pops. The only thing I saw was the small bored holding her up. Other then that it didn't look like a ship wrecked. And there wasn't a storm that day either. So She might have crashed into the sea and drifted towards our ship. Thatch walked over and looked at Lauren. Thatch: Remember Marco I said there was some weird lighting that didn't look like it belonged in the grand line. It was a rainbow colored lighting. Marco: Yea I remember you talking about that. But rainbow lighting and then her showing up. I don't know if you could put them together or not. Whitebeard: Rainbow lighting! That does make since. Doc: Pops you heard about it? Whitebeard: Just by other pirates. They said they saw rainbow lighting once and then something falling from the sky. Maybe those two are connected. Lauren: Well that would make since. I did feel at one point like my body was a light bulb for a few minutes. He he light bulb lame joke. So rainbow lighting isn't a legend after all. Whitebeard: It seems you know more about this lighting brat. Lauren: Yep I do I like to read about weird things and I always wanted to see it but it never happened. But every so often if someone was lucky they would see lighting hit but it wouldn't be normal lighting. The colors of normal lighting are white or yellow but this type of lighting is the color of a rainbow. That type of lighting is very rare and if someone said they seen it no one would believe them cause to most it's just a weird myth. Marco: So your saying most just think the persons crazy right? Lauren: Pretty much from where I'm from. Hell most the times when I went to the library he he most would say load enough for me to hear. Look it's the legend freak. Or here comes the freak of the town. I like this one the most. Look what walked in The animal talking trouble maker weirdo. But here's my other Favorite. Oh no the freak of nature is here hope she don't blow anything up. Ha ha ha ha I still don't know what they meant by that. Whitebeard: It seems you had a lot of rude nick names brat. Doesn't it bother you that they called you that. Lauren smiled at that. Lauren: Why should I let what they say get to me. Yea I know at times I act like I look but I'm 17 it doesn't matter what they think of me it only matters what I think of myself and my dreams. Oh wait I don't even know if I have any dreams. Well I wanted to find the answers. I guess I do have dreams huh never thought of that before. Marco; Answers? To what? Lauren: Oh just some answers to questions. Maybe being in this world might help me find them. Only with time I might find a answer to my long life question. Whitebeard: And what would that be? Lauren shakes her head. Lauren: Sorry it's just a stupid question. I don't think it's the right time to know the answer yet. Thatch: You said you were 17 right Lauren. Lauren nods. Thatch: But you don't look much older then 13 or 14. How can that be. Marco: I been wondering that myself. Lauren: Oh I've always been small for my age. The teachers at my old school wanted to keep me back a few years those idiots. But in the end I was only kept back 2 years so I'm in high school now well I was anyways. Whitebeard: So your 17 but you look like your 14. GHARARARARARA A brat indeed. Lauren sighs and thinks to herself. "Yep I maybe small but I can kick ass too he he" Marco: So Lauren what do you plan to do. Whitebeard: We could drop you off on a island if you don't want to stay onboard. Lauren: I don't know really top tell you the truth. If it's ok could I stay awhile to figure out what I want to do. I could help out while I'm here. Whitebeard: Sure thing brat. I like to see how well you can clean and fight. With those words Lauren smile. Being in a different world might not be so bad. Who knows it might even be better. Lauren: He he you will be shocked if I cleaned the ship. And I guess the same will go for fighting a enemy. He he but first I think I need to rest a few more days before I do anything to crazy. Whitebeard: I can't wait to see you in action brat. But for eat and then get some rest. Lauren: Aye Aye Captain. Always wanted to say that and not get sent flying. Everyone looked confused when Lauren said the last part. Marco: Some one would send you flying for saying that? Lauren: Yep lets see I was sent flying at least 3 times from that women when I said it to her. Fun times too. Whitebeard: Well don't worry no one's going to send you flying on this ship. I promise you that. Lauren: Sweet thanks Sir. Laurens stomach growls so load a few members of the Whitebeard pirates laugh. Lauren turns red from it and Whitebeard waves her over. Whitebeard: GHARARARARA It seems your hungry. Come over here and sit. Lauren walks over and sits down and starts to eat with the others. Soon after the meal is over Lauren burps very load. She turns red and says pardon me. Everyone laughs. Marco: Hey Curiel I think we found someone that could beat you in a burping contest. Curiel looks over towards Lauren and smiles. Curiel: I think she's got a ways to go before she can beat me. Curiel then takes a drink of Saka and then burps very load. Lauren sits there in shock cause she didn't think pirates would act like this. Marco turns to her. Marco: Well Lauren can you beat that. Lauren: Well I can try. Lauren then takes a big drink from her cup she was glad they had something else to drink besides Saka. After she drank all her drink she stood up and everyone watched her. After a few minutes she burped so load that the ship shook a little. When she was done almost everyone's jaw was dropped. Whitebeard laughed. Whitebeard: GHARARARARA It seems that this brat isn't your normal brat. Lauren turned and did a V pose. Lauren: Thank you Sir. Curiel: Wow I didn't think anyone could make a ship shake by burping. I think I know who the winner of this burping contest is. Lauren: You do who is it. Everyone else: IT'S YOU LAUREN. Lauren: Oh he he sorry. Lauren Then yawns and then falls asleep standing up. Marco laughs a little as he walks over and picks her up. Marco: Pops I'm going to take her back to Doc's room. Whitebeard: Ok be sure to take her bags off. Doc: I'll come with you Marco. I should make sure none of her wounds opened up. Marco: Ok Pops I will. Lets go Doc. Marco and Doc took Lauren back to the sick bay. After Marco layed her down he took her bags off and laid them next to the door. He smiled as Doc checked to make sure none of her wounds reopened. After that they both went back to the deck''.'' Whitebeard: How is she? Doc: Still a little tired. She is healing really well I give it a few more days and she will be bouncing around the ship before you know it. Marco: I hope she doesn't really bounce around the ship. Whitebeard: GHARARARA Don't worry I'm sure Lauren won't really bounce around the ship. She just might clean it instead. Marco: Your right Pops. After that everyone got back to work talking about the burping contest that had happened. Who knew a girl could burp so load that it shook the ship. As they kept sailing Whitebeard looked out at the sea wondering just who was Phoenix D Lauren really was? Category:caring16 Category:Will of a Phoenix